A Moonlit Valentine's Day
by evgrrl09
Summary: Morgan and Garcia enjoy a moonlit dinner and dessert on Valentine's Day. Another oneshot from my post-episode season 9 series, post "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson". No spoilers. Smutty Morcia oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So this is the oneshot for "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson" that was given to the 175th reviewer on my "Silver Lining" AU story :) This will also follow my post-episode oneshot series. Please review and enjoy!**

Penelope was waiting in front of the elevators for the team to return through the elevators from their case with the insane serial killer couple. She was twitching with excitement with anticipation to see Derek. Though their relationship was still a secret to their team, it didn't mean she couldn't be excited to see her best friend. Her best friend who also happened to be her boyfriend.

She was looking around nervously, biting her lip and wringing her hands together. Valentine's Day only had a few hours left, and she was hoping their date was going to happen soon. Derek said he had something "very romantic" planned for their evening that he was surprising her with. But he wasn't the only one with surprise. Her lips twitched with a smile at the thought of _her _surprise for _him_: she was going to be the dessert.

Her foot began tapping against the ground, and she glanced at the clock anxiously. It was eight in the evening. Would they still have time for Derek's major plan? This was their first Valentine's Day as a couple. Sure, there were years they spent as singles together, drowning themselves in wine and watching crappy movies. There were years they had spent apart, particularly ones where Kevin was still in the picture, so Penelope wanted them to have a night that made up for all their years of denial.

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal the team, she couldn't resist grinning. The whole team looked at her with perplexed expressions. The one exception was Derek, who was at the back of the group where no one could see his face, an amused smile on his face.

_Good_, she thought with satisfaction. It was obvious he was excited for their night out as well.

"Hello, Garcia," Hotch said, briefly looking up from his phone. "Do you need something?"

She waved her hand flippantly and shook her head. "Oh, I just came to find Morgan," she said with nonchalance. "The two of us are having a singles celebration. And if we wanna do it before the night ends, we've only got a few hours left." Proud of herself for not slipping at all during her explanation, she looked to Derek expectantly. "You got the beer, right, Hot Stuff?"

He gave her a thumbs up. "Hell yes I did," he chuckled. "What's a singles celebration without lots of alcohol?"

"Nothing at all, that's for sure," Rossi muttered.

Penelope laughed. Derek came to her side and offered her his arm. "I'm ready to take off if you are, Baby," he said.

"Oh, how valiant of you!" she giggled dramatically, taking his offered arm. She waved to the team and added, "We'll see you all tomorrow!" The two of them disappeared into the elevator once again, leaving the team wordlessly staring after them.

Once the door closed, they all looked between each other before bursting into laughter. Reid was the first to speak coherently. "Do you guys think they'll _ever _tell us they've been seeing each other this whole year?" he asked in exasperation.

Rossi laughed and shook his head. "Hell if I know," he said.

XXXXX

"Where _are _we going?" Penelope asked as Derek was leading her by the hand through the park that was alongside the Potomac River. In his hand was a large picnic basket. The only light was coming from the dim orange street lamps lining the sidewalk. By now though, Derek had led her off the sidewalk and were going across the grass. Penelope stumbled along after him, the different terrain difficult to walk on in her four inch heels. "We're a little off the path right now."

He just laughed. "It's a surprise, Baby Girl," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. "One you'll like." They were now going through the trees; the only light guiding them was the rays of the moon.

"Well, how close are we? 'Cause my fuck-me-heels are starting to make me want to kill myself," she groaned, her toes protesting as she almost tripped over a tree root.

Chuckling, Derek halted them and pulled her into his arms, moving hair from her face. He raised a brow at her. "Your _fuck-me-heels_?" he quipped.

She nodded vigorously, her eyes shining in the moonlight. "Yeah, I call them that because they're so high that they make me wanna bend over and groan," she explained. She rested her forehead against his shoulder and moaned. "Ah, _fuck me_!" Her voice came out as a high-pitched moan.

Growling, he leaned forward to nibble on her earlobe. "That can be arranged," he rumbled in her ear.

"Let's see how this date goes first," she began, "and we'll see about the…fornicating _after_ dinner."

He grinned. "We're here," he said. "We may get to that fornicating sooner than you think."

Frowning, she looked around at where they were standing. "Here? As in, we're gonna be sitting in the dark for dinner.

His smile only grew larger, and the light of the moon sparkled off the white of his teeth. "No, Baby Girl, I'm not making you eat dinner in the dark. I _did _think ahead a little. I've got a blanket and some candles in here." He released her and opened the basket, producing a large, plain candle. Using his lighter, he lit the candle and started using it to ignite the rest of the bunch. Lining them up, he rose to spread the blanket out for them to sit on. Once he had the blanket the way he wanted it, he went towards her, taking both of her hands. "Dinner, Baby?" he murmured in question, kissing her gently.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said, a coy smile covering her face as she took his hands and let him lead her to their Valentine's dinner.

XXXXX

"So how exactly did you find this locale?" Penelope asked as they were putting the dishes back into the basket. She stretched her now bare feet out in front of her and leaned leisurely backwards. Lifting her wine glass to her lips, she took a sip of the deep crimson liquid and watched as Derek looked deep into her eyes. His liquid onyx eyes glittered as he studied her. His hesitance to answer led her to believe there was something else going on behind the scenes. "Oh my God," she squeaked, "you brought another girl here, didn't you?"

He laughed and shook his head, taking her glass of wine and sipping from it. "No," he muttered with a shake of his head. "No, I found it while I was running. You're the only girl I would do something like this for. You know that."

She arched a brow. "Do I?" she joked. "You have quite the reputation with the ladies, Derek Morgan. There's bound to be some things you might do over."

His face grew serious. "No," he declared with a firm tone. "Not with you. Everything is better for you. I can promise that always."

"Always?" Her voice took on a deep and seductive tone.

He nodded. "_Always_."

With a coquettish grin, she drained the rest of her wine and used her index finger to bid him come forward. "C'mere," she whispered, her voice hoarse and crackly as desire formed a lump in it. Her body felt warm and ablaze with a simmering fire. Almost immediately Derek crawled towards her. His body took on the quality of a hunter, setting her in his sights and going in for the kill. When he was within her reach, she grasped his shoulders and pulled him towards her. His fingertips trailed up her cardigan covered arm. Holding him tightly, she nudged his cheek with her lips and kissed him fiercely, her lips coaxing his open. Both his strong hands slid up her torso and grasped both her breasts. He gave them both pleasurable squeezes, causing her to sigh with delight as the shock waves raced through her skin.

Opening her legs to allow him further access to her, she leaned backwards on the blanket and dragged him down with her so that he was positioned over her body. His rampant arousal was pressing against her thigh. She shivered with want, knowing exactly what his hardness meant for her. Dipping his hands beneath her shirt, he started to trail his fingers up her soft stomach, towards her rock-solid nipples. She moaned against his lips as he stroked her velvet flesh. As he was playing with her nipples, her own hands began to coast his body. Fiddling with his blazer, she hastily pushed it from his shoulders.

Throughout it all, they kissed. Their lips ranged from hard and demanding, to soft and deliciously delicate.

They went on removing each other's clothing. Penelope hurriedly unbuckled his belt and pants, freeing his erection. She grasped it in her hands and sighed with satisfaction: he was all hers.

Around them the candles had begun to burn out, a sudden breeze blowing them out. Ethereal moonlight was all that allowed them to see. Their clothing gradually got tossed away. All the while, Penelope stroked up and down Derek's marble-hard length. Every so often she heard him hiss with pleasure.

"Like that, Baby?" she murmured in question.

"Shit, you know I do, Garcia," he replied. "Do you like _this_?"

She was about to ask what he meant, but he was faster. He moved from her bra-covered upper half and kissed a trail down her belly towards her thighs. Already he could smell the sweet dampness at her center. His mouth was watering, and he gave a long lick up the middle of her thigh. Her breath began coming in faster and faster pants, signaling that he was successful in getting her ready.

"Jesus, Hot Stuff," she breathed with difficulty as he slowly removed her lacy underwear.

Lifting his head just enough to reply, he said, "This is nothing. There's more coming. Like…this."

Then his lips descended upon her core, sucking with earnest.

"Oh, _God_!" she cried as Derek's tongue swirled on her small, sensitive bud. "Derek…keep going! Don't stop!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Baby Girl," he vowed, returning to his suckling.

Powerful shock waves were taking over her body, building slowly. It would be a powerful orgasm when it came, though. Derek always gave her the best in the world. She placed her hands on his head and forced it to remain in place, his tongue swirling and suckling, his teeth nipping and nibbling. Juices flooded from her pussy, coating her inner thighs with her sweet essence. He lapped up every drop of her.

"Please, Baby," she begged. "Please!"

"Tell me what you want, Penelope," he murmured against her soft, soaked flesh.

She panted heavily, her breath coming faster than it ever had. Her back arched and her body was tingling, just on the edge of climax. "I — I want — Make me come, Derek!" she screamed.

"As you wish," he murmured before clamping both lips on her clit and sucking hard.

Penelope's climax ripped through her body like wildfire, igniting her passion and sparking a moan to slide from her mouth. She fell backwards, her body limp. Warmth spread to every corner of her body. She looked up at the moon, savoring the feeling of being so in love that she would make love in the woods. A wood where anyone might stumble across them.

A kiss was placed on each thigh before Derek crawled upwards to kiss her lips. His hand cupped her sex and already she felt herself begin to get aroused again. "God, I love you so much," he growled in a gruff manner, one of his fingers slipping into her.

She moaned loudly before roughly grasping his face. "I love you, too. That's why you have to make love to me, Derek," she ordered. She was frantic, wanting him to fill her completely and spill his seed into her. A baby with Derek wasn't a bad idea; in fact, she thought about it a lot. She would love a child with her best friend.

"I'll make love to you until the sun comes up, if that's what you want," he whispered, kissing her neck momentarily. Her hands stroked up and down his strong back, and she kissed him gently.

"That's all I want," she purred. As he positioned himself in front of her, their eyes met. She smiled up at him, all the love in the world in her eyes. The light of the moon made it more prominent and easier to see. It was plain to see it made him smile to see her like this.

"Perfect," he groaned as he pressed into her, completing Round Two of their act of love.


End file.
